Greatest
by Sunayoko
Summary: A story about 4 boys: One wants to prove his worth, one wants to become a great warrior, one wants to be cared for and one just wants to live a normal life. Implied: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejTen...ItaTema full summary inside. no yaoi


**Sample! Of the Next chapter.... A little Enoki/Terasu history:**

Enoki Mini-Tale:

(Eight years ago:)

"Eno-chan," Mori grinned broadly. "Guess what?" She dared her four-year-old brother.

"What, Onee-sama?" Enoki was holding his too-large katana in his tiny four-year-old hands. The sword in its sheath was longer than he was tall.

"I just made genin!" Mori, a twelve-year-old kunoichi, picked up her brother and held him like she used to when he was a baby. "What do you think of your sister?"

"Onee-sama is the best!" Enoki laughed.

"And Eno-chan will be just as good!" Mori tickled him and he nearly dropped his katana. Enoki suddenly grew very serious.

"Onee-sama! You can never drop a sword!" Enoki spoke with too solemn a voice for his age.

"What is a sword?" the girl quizzed him.

Enoki recited the ancient mantra. "A sword is the extension of your arm and your soul, to defend you and prove you have a powerful soul."

"Very good, Eno-chan. What happens to those who misuse their sword?" Mori looked her brother in the eye as she asked again. He spoke clearly and with as much conviction as any adult.

"They misuse their soul."

_(Six years ago:)_

"Go Onee-sama!" Enoki shouted into the arena. He stood on the stone part of the guardrail, leaning just over the bar that reached his waist.

He watched Mori practically dance with her opponent, a Hyuga. The Hyuga was unable to touch his enemy. The Terasu and the Hyuga held hatred for one another stronger than that which the Uchiha held for the Hyuga.

Each time his fingers would get even close to her, she would sway out of his reach and prance back or to the side. Her sword tickled his arms and torso, keeping her always out of his grasp.

Mori sliced her katana along the inside of the Hyuga's thigh as he tried to evade a feigned strike. He staggered and fell. She placed the sword against his throat as the proctor howled out. "Terasu Mori is the winner!"

The Hokage stood. "As this was the final round, and we have conferred, the Chunin for this year are as follows…" The blonde paused and glanced at the Kazekage, who nodded. "Sabaku Tenshi and Terasu Mori!"

_(Three years Ago:)_

"I'm deeply sorry." Sarutobi Konohamaru bowed his head apologetically. "Mori was a magnificent Kunoichi. She… wanted you to have this, Enoki." The Jounin handed a long black box to Enoki.

He opened the box and looked blankly at the sword within. There was a piece of paper resting on top of the katana.

"She had me write that. Mori dictated it, so it's all her." Konohamaru explained. Enoki flipped open the note and read:

"_Eno-chan I want you to have this. Take the sword as your own. You know its name is Sandai Kitesu, but please take the sword and wield it for me. I want to protect you, I always did. But… I can't anymore. I had sensei bring this sword to you so you will know I still love you and I will still try to defend you. With all the love and strength I hold, Onee-sama_." Enoki burned the message into his memory.

"A-arigato, Sarutobi-dono. I… Was she sad?" Enoki spoke softly. Konohamaru didn't know how to respond to that.

"No." He finally decided how to reply. "I suppose… It may have hurt until she realized what she was doing…"

"No. I meant about the wound. Did she cry about the wound?" Enoki asked.

"No. She didn't cry about the wound or her death. She was resolute." The Jounin stated.

"Good." Enoki nodded. "I'm going to live for Onee-sama. I'm going to live for her and I'm going to make this blade sing for her. It will sing." He made his pact over the blade. "I will make this sword sing."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'd really like some reviews, so I can REALLY update with a REAL chapter! But... I need 6 more reviews before I can update with a REAL chapter...**

**Enoki: Please give a review! :D You'll make Onee-sama happy! :D And you will help me make Kitesu SING!  
Sandai Kitesu: ...  
Enoki: Please?  
Sandai Kitesu: ...  
Enoki: ...  
Sandai Kitesu: (laughs at Enoki's pain)  
Enoki: ... If you weren't my sister's sword, I'd break you.  
Sandai Kitesu: (laughs harder at Enoki's pain)  
Enoki: .... **

**Kitesu, Be nice. OMG.... I'm talking to a sword... NO, Enoki is not insane as some of you are thinking... Swords just have souls is all... :D Ok? Now please press the nice button with the "R" word on it, and make Kitesu SING for Mori and Enoki! :D**


End file.
